The Sky cries Amnesia
by Kaia uchiha
Summary: When a girl from shinjiro's past returns with no recollection of who she is or even who he is he decides to help her gather her memories through any means necessary. (I suck at summaries but please read it.)


**The sky cries Amnesia**

They say that everyone has a place in the world, but where do people such as me belong? I have no recollections of who I am or even where I am from so I wandered from city to city staying for no more than a few months at a time, NEVER did I think I would find a home with people like this.

* * *

The time is now 11:55 p.m in Iwatodai and I have not yet been able to find the dorm I was told to go to.

"HEY!" a males voice had caught me off guard, I turned around and came face to chest with a guy in a red pea coat, looking up the first thing I noticed was his eyes, not the color but the large amount of sadness and regret they held.

"Sorry, but could you help me?" the guy looked down and that's when I noticed he couldn't have been much older than me "Where are you trying to go?" "I am looking for the S.E.E.S dorm" without any other words he grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere.

12:00…the guy had stopped and turned to look at me "You…" I looked at him through the shadowed lenses of my sunglasses "Hmm?" "Never mind…let's just keep going" he pulled me forward again. We walked for about another 15 minutes until we stopped at the front steps of a large dormitory.

"What's your name?" I looked at him confused "What?" "I asked you what your name is" I looked up at his face with a sad look upon my own"I don't know…" he look somewhat angered at my response "What do you mean you 'don't know'?" I now looked down at the ground "I don't know anything about myself" The guy looked sympathetic now "I'm sorry to hear that…well you should get inside its dangerous out here at this time of the night" he turned to start walking away "Where will you go?" "You shouldn't worry about someone like me." And with those words he was gone.

I opened the door to the dorm and was met instantly with a load of stares and one look of realization "Ah, you must be our new transfer student." This girl had deep red hair that was brushed over her shoulder "We have been expecting you, Takeba will you please show our guest to her room."

A girl with light brown hair stepped forward "Yeah I got ya" she looked at me and smiled "So what's your name? I'm Yukari Takeba" I looked down at the ground again "I…I don't know" she seemed confused at this as well "Well I'm sure if you ask Mitsuru-sempai she can help you, but for now let's get you all settled in." she led me to a room, I opened the door and gave a faint smile "Thank you very much" she turned and left me to the room.

Without another thought I walked over to the bed and passed out without even getting under the covers.

* * *

"_SORA!" I hear a woman screaming and scan the area, I seem to be in some sort of plaza but the only other people there besides myself are a man and a woman._

"_SORA, RUN!" I look into the woman's eyes, they hold fear…for me. I turn and try and run but the man appears in front of me with a gun pointed to my temple "So you're the one everybody wants? Not much to look at" he grabbed my hair and lifted me to his level "Perhaps I'll be merciful and end your pitiful life here and now" "SORA NO!" The man bashed the butt of the gun against my head and dropped me to the ground, where I lay in a pool of my own blood._

_My now slowly closing eyes spotted a shadowed figure hovering over me._

"_You can't die! I...I love-"_

_I passed out before he finished his words_

* * *

Their words rang through my mind as the dream came to an end and my eyes opened to see the sunlight shining through my window.

I walked into the lounge wearing what I assumed to be my new school uniform, I had made sure to put my sunglasses on to hide my eyes.

"Good morning" the group all looked at me, I noticed the guy who had helped me last night was now here, he looked at me then he looked away. "Glad to see you're okay…." He had muttered something else but I couldn't catch it.

The girl with the light brown hair stepped forward "I'm Yukari" she held a simple smile on her face, but looks give many things way, I could tell already that I would butt heads with this girl. "I'd give you my name…if I knew it myself." The red head stepped forward now "I actually had my family do some checking up on you last night." The guy in the red coat seemed upset now "let me get this straight, just because you come from a rich family you think you can butt in on other people's business? You disgust me" he looked at me then stormed out of the dorm, I looked at the red head then raced after him.

"HEY WAIT!" I caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm, He turned around and seemed even more angry. A name rang in my head "Shinjiro…" from anger to surprise in an instance.

"So, you remember me after all…" he smiled sadly and took my hand "It's been such a long time…Sora" I was confused "My name is…Sora?" he now placed two finger gently on the bridge of my sunglasses and pulled them off my face "How _could_ I forget you? We were inseparable at the orphanage, but the day that family came for you…everything changed" he looked sad now "We lost Miki that day, a fire started after one of the kids had come in from outside and hung her scarf over the furnace" Another shadowed face came to my mind.

*Shinjiro's p.o.v*

"I wish I could remember more about you than just your name" Her voice held sadness and her eyes held confusion "Sora, just give it time" I placed a hand on her face and rubbed my thumb against her smooth skin.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey, can I ask you one more thing?" I looked at her "Yeah" "will you help me?" "Help you with what?" "Regain my memory?" I smiled "Of course. Now let's get you back inside"

I watched Sora introduce herself to everyone; she hadn't changed at all, the way she could make friends with everyone right away…

if only I could be more open like her.


End file.
